This project will develop an interactive multimedia system to encourage exercise by worksite employees. The program will help individuals adopt and maintain an exercise program tailored to their personal needs and interests. After assessing employee fitness level and goals, it will recommend an appropriate exercise prescription. This repeat visit system will encourage and support users over time as they develop their fitness objectives. Each user will learn relevant information about exercise planning and the personal benefits of exercise. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This program will appeal to employers who want to lower health insurance costs and improve employee morale. Morbidity and mortality rates and employee absenteeism are costly to employers and can be reduced if employees adopt healthier behaviors. With 24 hour accessibility and options for return visits, employee updates , and supplementary support, this system provides a cost-effective method for employers to improve employee health and productivity.